


The Coming Together Of Gods and Angels...

by Hulk_Stanner



Series: Avengers RP Based Fics... [2]
Category: Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Deep Throating, First Time, Fluff, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Sex, RP Based..., Sex, Smut, Throat Fucking, Top Thor, bottom gabe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 20:36:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14221323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hulk_Stanner/pseuds/Hulk_Stanner
Summary: Thor and Gabe have been flirting with each other all day... They decide to do something about it...





	The Coming Together Of Gods and Angels...

**Author's Note:**

> This is one is being entirely credited to my good friend and partner SkipTheSanityImJustCrazy over on fanfic... lol. And, for all you Supernatural fans out there who may notice a few similarities between Skips OC, Gabe, and a certain sassy trickster angel... yes, his character is loosely maybe-not so-loosely-based off of Gabriel, including the name bc of a running joke we had going before he made him... Basically all you have to know is he’s Clint’s cousin, and that since this is the same RP as my Clint/Bruce thing, that obviously Clint and Bruce are also together... Also Thor doesn’t know about all of Gabes powers yet, since he hasn’t been with the team long, but... stuff happened anyway..! Lol. Bc it’s Thor, and Gabriel, and they were misbehaving! Lol. But do anyone who wants to interpret it as being our favourite trickster angel, please feel free! We did! LolXD.

Gabriel followed Thor up to his room, a little shiver going through him as he could practically feel the electricity crackling around the god, and wasn't that just a lovely little thought...? Thor ushered Gabriel inside, and as soon as the door was shut, he grabbed the shorter man and pushed him up against the wall, kissing him fiercely, and Gabe moaned loudly, and clung to Thor's arms, pulling his feet off the ground and wrapping his legs round the Gods middle, grinding his crotch down... from what he could feel through his trousers, the god was Huge! And that just sent an altogether different kind of shiver through him because if he was honest, Gabe'd always had a bit of a size kink... not as bad as his cousin, apparently, but definitely bad enough...

Thor growled into the kiss, and put his hands under Gabriel's ass, hoisting him up and grinding up against him in return, and Gabe smacked his head on the wall as he pawed at the Gods shirt, trying to get it off... "Clothes.. off... now..." he gasped out, and Thor put him down long enough to practically tear the clothes off him, stripping out of his own before shoving him against the wall again. Gabe looked down at the Gods crotch, and his mouth watered at the sight of Thor's huge cock, jutting proudly out from his body, and Gabe suddenly wanted to put that in his mouth, so he slid down the wall to his knees, looking up the god from the floor and, fuck! Thor was tall! I mean, of course he was tall, and he'll, most people were taller than Gabe, but from down here he looked like a fucking giant, and Gabe gave another little shiver at that, before leaning forward to take Thor in his mouth, moaning at the taste, and suckling on the head before deciding to see just how much of the god he could fit in his mouth...

Thor let out a deep, appreciative groan as Gabriel slid to his knees and took him in his mouth, and he put a large hand behind Gabe's head and Gabe moaned around him at the feel of Thor holding him in place, his nose practically buried in the gods pubic hairs as he opened his throat, ignoring his pretty much non existant gag reflex as he deep throated him, and he gave a little whimper as Thor thrust his hips a bit, pressing himself deeper...

When Thor realized that, apparently, Gabe was not actually going to choke on him, he started to move his hips a bit, pressing himself deep with each slow, careful thrust, his hand still cradling Gabes head, and Gabe made a series of whining, whimpering noises around Thors cock as the god held him in place and fucked his throat slowly, and Gabe reached down to touch himself, only to be stopped by Thor's massive hand on his wrist, and a firm; "No. You will not touch yourself. If you think you ate going to be tempted, I suggest you hold on to my legs." Gabe whimpered again, and did as Thor said, because dammit! Of course he was going to be tempted!

Gabe couldn't remember the last time he'd ever felt so fucking aroused, and they hadn't even fucked yet...! He could feel his back itching slightly as Thor pushed into him, and he couldn't stop it when his wings popped out, suddenly and Thor paused with his cock sitting all the way down his throat, and he reached out a hand to stroke his fingers through the deep crimson feathers, and Gabe made a slightly choked noise around Thor's cock, and shuddered pleasantly... The damn things had always been sensitive...

"Well. This is an interesting development." Thor said, smiling, and he ran his fingers through Gabes feathers, and Gabe whined again when he thought he felt little sparks of electricity crackling over the sensitive feathers, and he really needed Thor to fuck him now, and apparently Thor had the same idea, because he pulled back, out of Gabes throat, leaving him gasping and panting slightly, and Thor leaned down and said in a husky tone; "I would have you now..." Gabe shivered again, and moaned a bit as he said; "Fuck! Yes! Hells yes! You can fucking have me, I'm yours!"

Thor grinned at that, and picked him up bodily, putting him face down on the bed as he said; "I am glad to hear that..." he reached over into the draw beside the extracting the tube of lubricant he kept there, and Gabe shivered again and arched his back as he felt one of Thor's large fingers penetrating him, and he pressed back into it, silently begging for more...

Thor obliged him, pressing another finger in and Gabe moaned, and his wings flared in pleasure, and Thor ran the fingers of his other hand through them again. Gabe made an odd whimpering keening sound, as a kind of tingling pleasure went through him, curing warmly in his guts, and he pressed his hips back into Thor's hand as the god worked him open, slipping another finger in easily, and teasing his prostate as he reduced Gabe to an even more incoherent mess...

Gabe moaned, loudly as the Gods fingers brushed his prostate, and he almost cried as Thor removed his fingers, but he didn't have to wait long before the god had replaced them with his cock, and despite Thor's attempts to be gentle with him, Gabe still managed to shove himself back onto Thor's cock, sharply...

Thor growled and put his hands on Gabes hips, holding him steady, and said; "You are very eager, aren't you?" Gabe just whined, and Thor took pity on him and pulled back, almost all the way out, before snapping his hips forward, and pulling Gabriel back as he did. Gabe screamed in pleasure, and reached a hand down under himself, forgetting about Thor's earlier command, and the god abruptly stopped moving, holding himself perfectly still as he took both of Gabriel's wrists in one of his hands, and placed them over his head. "Are you going to behave, or would you like me to tie you down...?" Thor asked, grinning.

Gabe considered it for a moment, already beyond frustrated that Thor had stopped moving, and he was whimpering a bit, needily, as he decided that, no, he probably wasn't going to behave, he told the god as much; "Not sure I can..." he admitted, and Thor smirked as he reached over to find one of their belts, wrapping it firmly around Gabes wrists and securing it to the headboard... Have tested the restraints and, were it not for his powers, he would definitely not be able to get away... the thought made him shiver and he moaned again, as Thor resumed moving...

Thor set a bruising pace, practically lifting Gabe off the bed as he slammed into him, electricity crackling in the room a bit, and Gabe moaned and screamed, and shouted Thor's name like a litany, his arms pulled taught by the belt, his wings shivering and flexing behind him, as the god buried himself deep...

Thor was relatively sure that he actually felt the room shake, as Gabriel arched beneath him, and the god thought he'd never seen a more beautiful display than the sight of the winged man spread out before him, shaking and whining, and taking Thor's cock like he was born for it, and Thor leaned down and growled in his ear as Gabe tightened around him; "You could come like this, couldn't you..." he said, in a low rasp, "spread open beneath me, without even being touched..." Thor dragged a hand though his feathers again, and Gabe shivered again as the Gods voice rumbled through him, low and commanding in a way that made Gabe want to do literally anything that he asked... "I'm going to make you fall apart just like this, without ever laying in hand on you..." Thor said, in a gravelly tine, and Gabe whined, pulling at his arms where they were bound and panted out; "Yes... oh, fuck yes...!"

Thor smiled at his eagerness, and he picked up the pace, driving into Gabriel relentlessly, and Gabe was soon lost to it, his release hitting him hard as he came all over thesheets, trueto Thor's word of making him come untouched, and everything whited outfor a moment, a slightred hazedrifting behind his eyes and Gabe wasn't entirely sure, but he thought he might have heard something break...

Thor had definitely heard something break... as Gabriel clenched around him, his entire body seizing up, his wings arched out as he shook, and screamed, there was a distinct red glow around him as a few ofthe things in the room appeared to levitate for a second, before being suddenly dropped...

Thor gripped Gabriel's hips, tightly as he slammed into him for a final timea deep, satisfied groan leaving him as he emptied himself into the smaller man, and they both lay panting for a while before Thor gently untied Gabriel's wrists, rubbing to make sure the blood was flowing and Gabe justlay there, boneless and contentas thethunder god slowly pulled out of him, rolling him over carefully to avoid damaging his wings...

Thor settled down beside him, tucking him closeagainsthis side, and herumbled; "You havesome impressive power... I feltthe air pressure change when you released, and I daresay I shall have to replace at least one or two lamps and other assorted items..." Thor smiles down at him. "Not that I mind, of course... the end results were well worth it." Gabe chuckled a bit, weakly, and closed his eyes as he mumbled incoherently and Thor told JARVIS to turn the lights off, as he dropped off to sleep, and Thor wasn't long to follow him...


End file.
